Extraordinary Love
by Finnish Fiction
Summary: I really don't know how to write a summary but here's something. This story is about Holly and Arty getting together (So original I know) and maybe getting on a little adventure somewhere in the future. Post TLG. Has mature themes as the rating suggest. Seems that I update on sundays but dont take that as a schedule or anything.
1. Confessing feelings

Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl charatters and books and everything ©Eion Colfer. Cover image ©onelilmonkey654 (DevianART) 

It has been almost a full year since the end of Last Guardian and Artemis now has almost every memory back. He has not been able to forget about the kiss in the gorilla cage, thinking about it almost every day, occasionally fantasizing. He has been unable to concentrate on almost anything else for the past few weeks and everybody seem to have noticed that.

Holly in the other hand has continued her life in the LEP or at least better than Artemis and has been promoted to captain. But every time she enters her solitary house in Haven, she always thinks how wonderful it would be if Artemis would be waiting her or that she could just fly to the surface and stay there. As she also hasn't forgotten her kiss with Artemis.

**Fowl Manor**

Artemis woke up in the morning while the images of his dream in which he had been 'intimate' with Holly stayed in his mind. After he could (finally) think something else he went to his rooms bathroom for a shower.

When Artemis came down the stairs to the dining-room Butler asked ''What took you so long? usually, you always wake up early and are always on time for breakfast''

Artemis thought for an excuse for his delay, because he couldn't just say that the reason was that he was lost in his fantasies for almost an _hour ? _''Damned puberty'' Artemis thought and then came up with an excuse.

''I just... handled my stocks, they were going down''

Artemis's pause told Butler that he was lying, but he did not pry.

After breakfast Artemis went to his room and layed on the bed when he remembered the dream and started fantasizing, feeling his erection coming back. He immediately got his Powerbook on the bed to take care of his finances thinking that would distract him.

That was the case until he noticed his motion sensor sent a warning to his laptop that said the window is open. Artemis turned to the window but then realized who would be coming and once again, found himself fantasizing about her.

''D'arvit, will I ever manage to sneak here without you noticing me'' Holly muttered ''You _always _manage to notice me''

''Yes, I do'' Artemis confirmed and then asked ''But is there a purpose for this unexpected visit ?''

Artemis couldn't do anything to stop staring Holly and he did not even try to look away as she was stunning. That was until he realized that he was thinking how he would want to tear that damned LEP suit off and... Then he mentally slapped himself and thinking ''I'm not losing myself now !'' then he looked away from Holly. But until he could even turn his gaze entirely off her, he found his eyes locked on her, again.

Before Holly got the time even to get mad about Artemis asking for a purpose that she was coming for a visit, she saw Artemis drifting into some kind of dreaming, distant stare. Holly was okay with that as she knew how puberty affects humans, but when Artemis tried to look away but then obviously failing and staring at her again, she thought ''He can't get his eyes off me'' Holly started to smile _very_ smugly and said ''_That_ nice to see me, Arty?''

''What was that?'' Artemis asked, snapping from his stare.

''Well nothing, except you looked like a mindless zombie while staring at me''

''Oh''

Artemis blushed a little, then said ''I...It's just this puberty thing and not getting enough sleep''

''Kay, if you say so Arty''

Artemis smiled when Holly called him 'Arty' but soon realized that he probably looks _really _stupid, smiling over such a small thing and forced his expression back to normal.

Holly noticed Artemis smiling for a while but then going back to emotionless normal himself. She was genuinely worried about Artemis, not letting himself smile. It isn't like he would need to look formal or he would need to keep his emotions in check as they weren't saving the world now or anything like that.

''Is something wrong Artemis ?''

''No I'm just...''

Artemis stopped to think about how to say what he wanted to say ''I feel odd and frustrated because I can't concentrate on anything''

''You can't concentrate ? What on earth happened ?'' Holly asked half joking, but at the same time, thinking that if his atlantic complex wasn't so healed as doctor Argon said it would be. If she would be dealing with five obsessed Artemis and Orion again she would surely go mad and be practically frying Artemis with a neutrino.

Artemis looked like he was pondering something big which, he was but then said, clearly embarrassed about the confession he was about to make.

''Well...you happened''

It took a while from Holly to connect things 'Puberty...that distant staring...me happened ? No that can't be it ? This is Artemis, not some normal teenager'

''How exactly _I_ happened ?''

''Well you...'' Artemis was clearly having trouble finding words but he managed to fight his embarrassment.

''God Holly. After you kissed me, I haven't been able to think anything else from that moment forwards and every time you look at me or touch me, my mind starts racing like 'Oh my gods she just touched me' or 'That feels so good' and I can't do anything about it''

''I didn't know that'' was everything she could say at the moment because she was honestly surprised that Artemis really confessed such a thing but more than anything, she was happy that Artemis had feelings for her.

Artemis was dying to know did Holly return his feelings, before he could ask her to say something Holly spoke up.

''Artemis I...I have been thinking about you too''

Artemis wanted to feel happy about what Holly just said but he couldn't as she didn't say what she has been thinking about him.

Holly was puzzled as Artemis didn't seem happy but then thought that he just needed more _assurance _of her feelings.

Artemis couldn't believe what was happening. He was just being kissed, very passionately by the elf he has been dreaming about for 4 years now (Or 7 ? fucking time travel I needed to go and search an AF timeline for this) and he was feeling _so_ good. Holly broke the kiss, gasped for air and glanced at Artemis. She laughed. Artemis's expression was a mix of surprisement and pleasured amazement.

When Artemis tried to formulate some thing to say that sounded like he was at least some how controlling himself and after a minute or two (more like five) he finally managed to speak.

''Can I take that as a statement of returning my feelings Holly ?''

''Did you mean 'Holly do you like me ?' if so, yes of course you genius''

Artemis did not need further confirmation and leaned back in his chair closing his eyes and whispering something that sounded like ''Oh god yes''

Holly hopped on his lap and when the dumbfounded boy managed to look at her, she kissed him again and made Artemis slightly grab his armrests. Holly couldn't help than feel smug about that.

After Holly broke their kiss (As Artemis just wanted it to last forever and he couldn't move at the moment) she sighed and leaned to Artemis's chest. After a long period of silence Artemis spoke up.

''Holly ?''

''Yes, Artemis ?''

Artemis turned his head down to Hollys ear and whispered. ''I love you''

Holly looked into Artemis's eyes then pressed her head against his chest and said, almost without sound ''I love you too Arty''


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl charatters and books and everything ©Eion Colfer. Cover image ©onelilmonkey654 (DevianART)

**In the meantime, at Haven**

Foaly was working on his new prototype when he noticed that Hollys heart rate was speeding up and fast.

''What the hell is she up to now ? If she really is performing the ritual nothing exciting shouldn't happen'' _Oh wait, what happened when I thought that while doing the ritual nothing exciting happens, Right, she got kidnapped and shit._

Then Foaly went on his computer, opened Hollys helmetcam and was shocked, surprised and amused about what he saw. Hollys helmet was likely on a table or something and the cam showed her in Artemis's lap, kissing him.

''Everybody knows they are close friends, but still, Holly and him ? Wouldn't believe without seeing''

Then he got an idea, a hellish idea, but still an idea that was too good to pass. Foaly recorded the video feed for a while and then heard exactly what he wanted to hear ''I love you'' and ''I love you too Arty'' then he cut the video to start about five seconds before the confession and sent it into every officers cellphone that was in the plaza (thus not in duty right now) Then he sat back and waited for going viral and he did. In the matter of seconds. Holly was going to kill him but it was worth it.

**Fowl Manor**

Artemis didn't know what to do so he just kept staring at Holly, who was now figuring out how long it would take Foaly to notice that her heart is racing and then check her helmetcam.

''Artemis I have to go to''

''Why?''

''I really want to stay, but I only have a 5 hour visa to perform the ritual and to come check on you, so even though I want to stay I don't have time to''

''I understand'' Artemis said sadly, but then realized that Foaly would soon start to wonder about that Holly was still with him and in the worst case could have been watching the whole time.

''Please say that you are not being supervised ?''

''No I don't think so but if there would be someone watching he would be screaming something like 'Captain Holly Short what do you think you're doing ?'''

Foaly saw a good chance to join into the conversation and spoke up ''Congratulations Artemis, no fairy has not fallen in love with a human in about 500 years''

Artemis and Holly froze when they heard his voice. When Artemis finally could concentrace he instantly thought that Foaly would have been watching for a while now.

''How long you have been watching ?''

Foaly snickered and said ''Long enough Mudboy''

Then Holly spoke, obviously frustrated from Artemis's and Foalys arguments that start every time they speak to each other.

''Do I need to come home now Foaly ? Or can you extend my visa with like another 5 hours ?''

Foaly was just about to give her permission to stay as long as she wanted,' but then Lili Frond walked in the ops booth and instantly saw Holly and Artemis on the screen.

''Oh hi, lovebirds'' Lili said.

Holly was stunned. _'How could she know that...He wouldn't...Oh fuck surely he would do that'_

''FOALY ! YOU BITCH !''

''Lili, get out, now''

''What did you tell her ?''

''Oh, I didn't tell anything. You two told everyone''

''WHAT ? Everyone knows ? And how exactly did we tell everyone ?''

''A 6 second viral video''

''Shit''

Artemis was going to _kill_ Foaly, slow and painfully. ''Foaly if you are planning on living tomorrow you'd better release a virus to the fairy internet what deletes every copy of that video''

''Are you threatening me Fowl ?''

''Yes''

''Ok Fowl I'll do that but you must do me something''

''And what else do you want than not dying a slow and painful death ?''

Foaly didn't believe what he was saying but got over it quickly ''I need your...help''

''That seems acceptable'' Artemis very much wanted to get rid of the video but felt smug about Foaly needing his help.

''Well I'll see you two in an hour or two. Bye''

After a long, awkward silence Holly started getting ready to leave and Artemis stayed still, thinking. _What kind of help does he need and how long I'll be there ?_ Artemis went to his computer and created a .txt file on Foalys desktop asking for information. Foaly sent him a file back in which he had wrote Classified and you'll be staying just for a couple hours.

_Classified ? Well, atleast he deletes the video and if not he knows what happens._

**Tara (E1)**

Artemis and Holly arrived at Tara shuttleport in half a hour period and while in the shuttle they talked about, well mostly nothing. Casual stuff and did Holly have any idea of what kind of help Foaly needed, which she did not. And while not talking they just sat in an awkward silence.

That was until Holly switched on autopilot.

Artemis noticed that instantly. _She can fly just fine why'd she..._ Holly got up and walked in front of Artemis and sat into his lap. Artemis sighed as he felt happiness and pleasure from simply just being in contact with Holly. Artemis tied his hands around her and lowered his head to whisper into Hollys ear.

''Holly, I want you to be there forever''

''And I want to be here forever''

And they stayed like that, Holly in his lap for the rest of the way down.

**Haven**

When the shuttle arrived to the shuttle port Holly sat up and guided Artemis through Havens alleys as she didn't want any fairy to see Artemis down in Haven. When they arrived at LEP headquarters _**everyone**_ stared at them. Artemis and Holly got to Ops Booth quickly and entered it.

''Ok Foaly what do you need me for ?''

''Well actually nothing''

''What ? Then why I'm here?

''I needed proof to my video. Everyone thought I forged the video''

''So I'm free to leave ?''

''Not until you show your affection in public''

Hollys eyes practically set ablaze when she registered what Foaly ment.

''No''

''Well then The Video is staying online''

Holly realized she had no choice.

''If you can get me visa for the weekend''

''Sure''

After that Holly and Artemis walked out of the ops booth hand in hand. One of the officers noticed that and soon everyone we're back staring at them. When they reached the HQ door Holly gave Artemis an LEP shuttle starting chip so he could get home. After that Artemis got a goodbye kiss.

''Well, see you again when friday comes''

''Yeah see you then''

Artemis started walking and soon disappeared to the nearest alley. He was sad as she needed to stay here _for now _Artemis thought. But he was also happy as Holly come over for the whole weekend.

**Tara (E1)**

Artemis arrived at Tara something like five hours later after he and Holly left the Manor. Butler was waiting for him, obviously worried about something.

''Why that face Butler ?''

''Just wondering why you went to Haven. Do we need to save the world again ?''

''No, nothing like...that''

Butler assumed that Artemis was just trying to assure him that he is not in danger but he did not say anything. Artemis would tell him his plan when he felt like he would need to know it''

''Okay Artemis, to the manor or somewhere else ?''

''Home''

The way to the manor was uneventful and Artemis tried to keep his mind on track but soon found it useless as he started daydreaming about Holly and thought about the feeling that he gets whenever she just simply touched him. Butler noticed that and deduced that Artemis was at the same mental state as before. _Still working out a plan while fighting puberty_.

Rest of the week were, for Artemis quite borish but full of fantasizing, for it was Butler full of practicing (as he still thought they were going to save the world)

Friday included more anxiety that Artemis had experienced in his hole life and when Holly sent him a text message that said _Hi Arty, I'll be there in an hour._ Artemis started to stare the clock, willing it to move faster.

*click*

''Holly ?''

''No just me'' Butler said from the doorway.

''Oh, hi Butler''

''Were you expecting someone else ?''

''Yes, I am currently waiting Holly to come for a visit''

''And you tell me now ?''

''Oh, yeah she'll be here for the weekend'' Artemis said like a fairy coming to visit him for the weekend was normal, casual even.

''Sorry I didn't remember to tell you''

''Well if she's already coming I can't do anything about it. I'll go make some vegetarian food for her and prepare a guest room''

''You do that''

*click*

When Butler shut the door Artemis turned to the window. _Thats strange_ he thought_._ Artemis saw air flickering in front of him. _No I'm just fantasizing again_ and then he turned back to the clock.

Holly was frozen in place. Artemis almost spotted her. She just wanted to hop onto his lap and kiss him, but she decided to test him.

Artemis stared the clock _Only 45 minutes left_ he thought _Oh come on I can't just sit here doing nothing._Then he felt like someone pecked him to his cheek. _Holly ? Ah...Stupid fantasies I'm starting to feel things that aren't real._ Then he felt something that really could not be another product of his imagination. He felt like someone sat onto his lap and then started kissing him with great passion while that 'someones' hand was ringing through his hair. _Got to be Holly._ Artemis reached forward and felt her, then pulled Holly to his embrace and raised one of his hands on the back of her head, while kissing her back deeply.

*click*

''Artemis, has Holly arrived ye... What the hell ?''

Artemis looked at Butler, sturdled and blushing as he knew how stupid he must have looked, kissing something invisible. Holly shimmered into visibility, blushing herself too.

''Oh''

And Butler was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl charatters and books and everything ©Eion Colfer. Cover image ©onelilmonkey654 (DevianART)

After Butler had excited there was an awkward silence between the two of them, a _really _awkward silence.

''C'mon why everybody just has to spy me ? First Foaly and now Butler ?''

''Yeah but that doesn't matter now'' Holly said and kissed him fiercely. Artemis didn't protest.

Artemis noticed that Holly was opening his shirts buttons.

''What are you doing Holly?'' The reasonable part of him said.

''You call yourself a genius?'' Holly said sarcastically, and opened the rest of Artemis's shirts buttons and threw the garment on the floor.

Artemis stared at Holly, hardly breathing as she slowly, too slowly began to pull off her tank top. Holly felt his eyes on her. She didn't mind.

After her tank top was removed Artemis just stared. He knew he shouldn't but couldn't do anything about it.

Holly did not have the self control to hold back her desires to tease him further so she started unbuttoning her jeans.

Artemis caught the hint and started doing the same. His eyes wandered on her almost clothless form. _If this is a dream and somebody has the courage to wake me up..._ she slipt out of her panties.

''You are so beautiful Holly''

Holly didn't say anything, just smiled and pushed Artemis's chest, he complied and descended to his bed.

Laying on top of the now _very_ tense Artemis she rubbed herself against his hard member. Holly smiled smugly when she heard Artemis utter something that sounded like 'Fucking unreal' between his panting.

Artemis started to caress her now hard nipples, hearing her moan, loudly.

_That is so hot_ Artemis thought and took her nipple in his mouth tracing her areola (Confirming the spelling of this word was so awkward) Holly cried out in ecstasy. She started bucking her hips towards him.

Artemis got the clear invitation and slowly slid into her still sucking her nipple. Artemis felt pure pleasure but also worry as he felt Holly gasp, probably from pain.

''Are you hurt Holly ?''

''It's ok'' Holly answered and felt her walls relax accommodating to Artemis's member. Artemis felt that too and started thrusting into her with a steady rhythm and heard Holly starting to moan again.

''Oh Arty, don't stop'' Holly moaned, the words barely registering in Artemis's brain he started to move faster after they did.

''Yes Arty, harder'' Holly moaned as she started to rub her clit and move her hips towards him in a opposing rhythm.

Artemis knew that Holly was close when he felt Hollys walls tensing around his cock.

Hollys screams died and she came, her whole body losing tension.

Artemis was mesmerized by the sensation of Hollys walls spasming around him and couldn't keep himself from thrusting into her with so much force that some part of him thought that he was hurting her.

When Artemis came he fought to not collapse over Holly as his body was trembling with pleasure. After a while of thinking what just happened and was it real he rolled next to Holly, still speechless.

Couple minutes Holly finally broke the silence.

''Artemis ?''

''Yes Holly?'' Artemis was surprised of the tone she used. Holly stared at Artemis's eyes.

''I love you Arty''

''Holly I...''

''You what Arty ?''

''I'm sorry for what I have done to you like taking you hostage and lying in multiple occasions. I won't do any of that again Holly, I promise''

Holly was touched by Artemis's apologise. But couldn't get over the fact that he forgot something.

''I know Arty but didn't you forget something ?''

Artemis realized what she meant and felt stupid.

''I love you Holly, it's just that my genius brains don't work well around you''

Holly smirked and with a playful but mocking tone said ''I wonder why''


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis and Holly spent a few hours talking to each other. They talked about casual stuff, about her job, Artemis's new projects, the twins, and how's Butler doing with the kevlar fibers in his chest. After those few hours Artemis realised that It's 5 o'clock already and dinner would be ready soon.

''Holly we better get down for dinner''

''Oh okay then, I just hope that Butler has made something vegetarian for me''

''I think that he remembers that you're vegetarian''

In reality Artemis had specifically told Butler that if Holly's coming for a visit he'd only make vegetarian courses, no meat whatsoever.

''But what if your father sees me, Arty ?''

''My parents are on a vacation, they'll be back until christmas though''

''Oh right christmas is coming soon''

After that they dressed up and walked down the stairs to the dining room. They were spotted instantly by the twins. (The twins know about Holly, OK? No need to start asking how or when, they just know)

''Hi Holly !'' Beckett yelled while running to hug her, while Myles just stood and watched his brothers un-Fowl(y) behavior.

''Well hello Beckett '' Holly said while hugging him. ''You've grown''

''Everyone always says that, I doubt that even mom will say that when she comes back'' Myles said with a dull tone.

''It's true Myles, becket has grown from the time Holly last visited'' Artemis explained.

''Yes it's true but every time anyone sees us, even if it has been a week since he or she last visited they must say that 'You've grown' ''

''Oh c'mon Myles get used to it'' Holly said while she walked next to Artemis intertwining her fingers with his.

_That's interesting. I bet that Mom and Dad don't know. Yet._ Myles thought while grinning so devilishly that even Artemis would be impressed. And he was. Artemis had looked to Myles after they had sat in the table. _What's he up to now ?_ Artemis thought but didn't bother himself with the issue.

**Haven, LEP Headquarters, Ops booth**

Foaly was happy. He got a budget raise and was still thinking _A budget...raise ?!_ _Dear Frond, 20 kilos of gold per month ! That's __**huuuge**_. Foaly was already daydreaming of all the high-tech materials and parts that he could buy with all that gold. _What do I start building first ? New LEP helmet ? Wings ? Shuttle ?_ Foaly finally with settled with designing a new model of everything.

''Hmm...'' An idea flashed in his mind.

''Blue shimmer suits and helmets ! No make that black !''

Foaly didn't know why he was shouting or speaking at all for that matter, as he was _alone_ in the _ops booth_ for fronds sake. But he still kept speaking out loud.

''LEP really needs a color change''

And with that he opened his holographic 3D modeling program and started planning.

**Fowl Manor**

After they had eaten Holly got an overload of questions from Beckett.

''How long you'll stay Holly ? Will you be here for christmas ?''

''I'll be here for the weekend but don't know if I'll be able to get here for christmas''

After twenty minutes or so Becket finally stopped asking questions about her mismatched eyes and adventures with Artemis. Holly walked to Artemis's room where he was, sitting on his bed, typing furiously on his laptop.

''What you're writing ?''

''Nothing in particular'' Artemis replied and shut his laptop.

''Oh that seems like something'' Holly said while sitting next to him.

Artemis turned to look at her. She was smiling and stared into his eyes. He couldn't resist. Artemis pushed his lips onto hers while he raised his hand behind her head. She started take Artemis's shirt off and moaned into his mouth. Artemis was dazed by her bold actions but soon started to take Hollys shirt off. After they were both naked Artemis found himself gawking at Hollys beauty, then gasping at her touch.

**Downstairs**

Butler wanted to go deaf. He could hear Artemis and Holly, well mostly Holly from the freaking balcony. He had told the twins to go play outside when he had noticed that Artemis shutted down his security cameras. After a while of Butler decided to go check what the twins are doing. It wasn't that he didn't want Artemis to have a girlfriend it was just that he still didn't trust the fairies completely. Butler know that he should at least trust Holly but there was this annoying _What if..._ thought in the back of his mind.

''Butler you came to play with us ?'' Beckett yelled from a tree.

''No I came to see what are you doing in that tree''

''Climbing ?''

''Is Myles climbing too ?''

''No''

''Well what's he doing ?''

''I can't tell you that''

''What ?'' Butler expected that Myles was either on his laptop (Yes a five year old Fowl was given a laptop) or walking in the woods.

''Last time somebody didn't tell me what Myles was doing he hacked into Artemis's computer and erased his latest project, so tell me now''

''He isn't doing any of that now''

**Fowl Manor**

Myles opened the manors front door. He was looking further evidence to blackmail his older brother. When he arrived at the security room he entered his own 16-digit password that he had programed into the manors systems to open anything except Artemis's study or room.

Myles sat on the chair and tried to hack Artemis's cameras to get a picture of them kissing or something but didn't succeed. _He has EC in his freaking cameras ? _Myles thought and got out of the room. He needed to get outside before Butler would find him.

He was almost at the front door when he heard a loud moan coming from Artemis's room. He stopped. More moaning. _That confirms _he thought and opened the door ran into the woods.

**Notes: **EC = Eternity Code. Yes yes nothing M rated in this chapter maybe in the next one ? Dunno.


End file.
